


Mobius Loop

by ikeaphobia



Series: Cosmic Eye Circle [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sci-Fi, Trippy, loonaverse, way too many theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeaphobia/pseuds/ikeaphobia
Summary: Buckle up y'all...
Relationships: Hyunvi, Kim Hyunjin/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: Cosmic Eye Circle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807666
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

“Vivi...Vivi… Unnie, unnie, Vivi wake up! Please...”

Tears fall on her face from above.

“Wake up! Can you hear me?”

Static buzzes in a loop, surrounding her with sound.

“Is she going to wake up? What’s happening?”

A heartbeat pulses.  
Voices whisper.

“Wake up now, Vivi.”

Vivi opened her eyes to a circle of faces. Her mother...father…her friends

One man in a white coat held a clipboard and his eyes brightened at the sight of his patient finally coming back to the world of the living.

“Oh honey, I was so worried!” Vivi’s mother wrapped her daughter up in her arms as much as the medical equipment surrounding them allowed. 

“So cold…” are the only words Vivi managed to shiver out through violently chattering teeth. Her vision began to blacken again, though she reached out her hand to the crying face above her it fell to her side, limp. 

As her consciousness quickly faded she heard the doctor assure her mother that she would wake up again soon.

The newest medical phenomenon: Memory Recall Surgery. 

A patient suffering from memory loss after some kind of incident was able to, as many headlines claimed, “Recover fully and vividly remember the past as if it happened yesterday!” The procedure had been developed by a mysterious, rich researcher whose father suffered from Alzheimer’s. 

The process proceeded as followed:

The patient’s loved ones sat around in a circle with surgical brain equipment resembling oddly de-constructed helmets on each person’s head. The wires sprouted from the top of each of these pieces of equipment and traveled along the ground to connect to a machine in front of the patient’s bed. 

It was a cassette player.

A cassette player that contained the memories a patient would relive from the perspective of each of their loved ones eyes. The patient’s brain was able to fill in the blanks from this new information that was implanted.

The room was cold to keep the patient’s blood pressure up as brain activity spiked to dangerous levels, (it being necessary to supply enough oxygen to the brain.)

Memory reconstruction was the future.  
And Vivi was now a part of it.


	2. Welcome to Paradise

The sounds of medical equipment begin to fade and give way to the gentle lullaby of waves on a beach. White sand stretches for miles in both directions along the coastline, and the azure water sparkles under the hot summer sun.

Despite the beautiful sunny day, the beach is empty.

No umbrellas dot the coast, nor sunbathers enjoy the heat. No children are splashing in the water or building sandcastles that threaten to crumble apart at a mere touch. 

The only thing that interrupts the serenity of the empty landscape is a white door standing in the middle of the sands. 

It stands almost embarrassingly plain despite its mystical and mysterious existence. Like any door, it should require a frame but rather impossibly it stands up on its own. Almost like it’s teasing any person that should come across it. I cannot exist, it insists, and yet here I am, blocking your perfect view of the ocean. 

Besides the sound of waves rolling across the sand, it is completely silent. There are no seagulls calling for food or bugs bothering the air. 

Rather, it’s like a sound machine. If one was to close their eyes they could imagine being in their bed listening to the sounds of a beach through their phone or computer, drifting slowly off to sleep. 

Then the doorknob begins to turn.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

Vivi opened her eyes only to find darkness. 

She was no longer hooked up to an IV machine and wasn’t lying down in her scratchy hospital bed. 

Instead she was standing barefoot, seemingly in a dark room with a marble floor cool to the touch. 

As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she noticed a tiny sliver of light far ahead of her causing her eyes to drift downwards. It appeared to be a crack, with a thin light of white light sneaking through. She walked forward and found the light was quite a bit further away then she realized.  
When she finally arrived after a few minutes of walking she knelt down to inspect it. Trying to see if she could sneak a peek through the crack, the light was simply too blinding so she stood up again.

She reached her hand forward only to be stopped by a solid surface. Wood? She traced the subtle grains down with her sense of touch and was surprised to find a metal object.

But not just any object.

A doorknob. 

Instinctively, she began to turn it only to find it was in fact, locked.

Starting to feel panic rising in her chest at the fact she was alone, in a strange dark place with seemingly no way out, she rattled the doorknob harder. The door still wouldn’t budge. 

Abandoning the doorknob, she started to feel around the door and follow the wall next to it. She stumbled and when she hit a corner she started down the next wall. But to no avail, after a few minutes of walking and feeling her way along she found herself to be right back to the sliver of light. 

A chill ran through her seeming to make her bones shudder. She was still wearing her hospital gown and its light fabric fluttered in a small draft. With her options quickly running out she ran her hands over the gown trying to feel anything that could help her pick the lock on the door. The side pockets normally used for drips or catheters were hopelessly empty but she suddenly noticed a small weight around her neck resting against her chest. Quickly reaching up she found that she was wearing a necklace.

Feeling the chain she followed it down to realize a cold, metallic key was weighing it down. 

Fumbling, she managed to get the necklace off after an embarrassing amount of time and tried to put the key into the lock. With barely any light to illuminate it, it was difficult to get the key in smoothly. 

Finally the key made a clicking sound as it engaged the lock and Vivi was able to turn the doorknob open. 

Blinding light caused her to quickly close the door as it burned her retinas. She had been in the darkness for around an hour now so her eyes weren’t ready for an explosion of bright light. She closed her eyes only to find red spots dancing around her eyelids. 

Her eyes still closed, she slowly cracked open the door. The light still burned, but she hesitatingly took a step out. 

Sand.

The warm sand felt miraculous on her feet still frigid from the frozen marble floor. She basked in the feeling of the sun warming her skin. Since she’d been in the hospital for who knows how long she hadn’t felt the sun without a window pane and curtains blocking the way. 

Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the sun. They fluttered open to see a breath-taking sight of an ocean that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. 

It all felt so… real. 

She had no idea where she was. But her heart was still beating, she could feel the sun on her skin, and her breathing had evened out from her earlier panicked state. 

A sense of calm washed over her. 

One she hadn’t felt in so long. It filled her with the overwhelming desire to sit on the sand and watch the waves to soothe her soul. 

So she sat.

Her reverie was interrupted by a rather large wave which seemed to grow on the horizon.  
Like one a surfer would be ecstatic to spot and would paddle quickly in its direction.

But something about this wave began to feel off.

It began to grow larger and larger, so much so that Vivi found herself scrambling to get to her feet and back away. As it came towards the beach at an alarming speed growing ever higher with each passing second, all Vivi could think was one word

他妈的.

Vivi turned around on her heels and began to run as fast as her short legs could possibly take her. She could hear the wave now, roaring filling her ears and echoing in her head. It matched in intensity with her heartbeat that was beating wildly and echoed in her brain.  


She was going to die.  


Or was she already dead.

With this thought the wave over took her and she was swept away, water threatening to choke her.

And  
She  
fell  
down 

Down

Down

Down.

Back into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this won't make much since if you don't read the first part of the series lol. So make sure to read Copy & Paste first!


End file.
